masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vorcha Heavy
What happened to "letting discussion take place?" I only just saw the move and split tags and I disagree with both. Dammej 17:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The article was not moved or split. A new one was created for Vorcha Heavy. Blood Pack Boom Squad still exists alongside it. They are labeled differently in game and use different tactics as well. I was also wondering how to add the enemy to the table at the bottom. I don't know how to do that AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :By creating this article, you've effectively completed the split. You split the information from the Blood Pack Boom-Squad article. That's what a split is. :P Dammej 17:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know that. However, Vorcha Heavy is still labeled differently and acts differently from a Blood Pack Boom Squad. It would be like saying the Merc Leader is an Eclipse Vanguard. So just put the Merc Leader in the Eclipse Vanguard article. But its labeled differently so it has its own article. Plus the Vorcha Heavies are not Blood Pack. They are getting help from the Blood Pack. The Krogans who run the Blood Pack wouldnt want a plague that kills Krogan. The Vorcha on the other hand are immune and want to be stronger so they ask the Collectors for help and the Blood Pack is motivated to help due to the Blue Suns presence. Why the Vorcha only wield missile launcher I do not know. But they are technically a different enemy. Hence the split.AdmiralPedro1stFleet 17:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict)Ok here is my part in this. I added the templates out of force of habit, rather than thinking about it, as I have done with many articles recently. So I wasn't even thinking when I did so, yes even admins can have brain farts now and then, so I have to say turning this article back into a redirect. Again I wan't thinking and the bit about waiting 7 days for a discussion slipped my mind, so again I added the templates without thinking, and my suggestion was that, a suggestion, it wasn't supposed to be acted on immediatly, and not without more discussion at least. Lancer1289 17:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't fault you for that Lancer, it happens. :P Pedro, you may wish to put this discussion on the talk page of the article with the split tag. Namely, Talk:Blood Pack Boom-Squad Dammej 17:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)However this is a matter of discussion as I just happened to have a save near the end of Mordin's recuritment mission, and they employ similar, if not the same, tactics as boom-squads. Either way a split shouldn't have happened without discussion and again my brain fart on the templates, force of habit, and I'm sure we all know how hard habits are to break. And thanks for not holding that against me. :) ANd yes redirect all further conversation to the appropiate page. Lancer1289 17:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I got that you guys didnt want the article so I accepted that my argument didnt work to keep the article. So...why is there a Vorcha Heavy article again? Did I miss something? 00:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC)